


Teasing, or the Burden of Dating Beckets

by Xero_Sky



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Becket douchebaggery, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Teasing, murdered timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xero_Sky/pseuds/Xero_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy Becket knows precisely how to torture Chuck Hansen.  Unfortunately, Raleigh has his own ways of dealing with his brother and their boyfriend.</p><p>Fluffy kissing, teasing, but no sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing, or the Burden of Dating Beckets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet from a larger fic I'm working on in which Yancy had a stroke during his first connpod drift with Raleigh, but still has an active ghost drift with him. Now needing a new co-pilot, Raleigh is shocked to find that he's drift compatible with Chuck Hansen. After a few years, the ghost drift of brothers and the ghost drift of pilots has begun to meld, as if completing a circuit. No one here is underage, the romantic/sexual tones are driving everyone a little bit insane, and the Beckets are kind of douchebags, but no one is surprised.
> 
> This bit doesn't really fit the large fic now, but I like it, and didn't see much reason to waste it!

“Christ, he’s at it again.”

Raleigh doesn’t look up from the report he’s reading, evaluating changes to Gypsy’s right elbow responsiveness. He’s not sure who Chuck’s complaining about, though, because there’s only person who can get under his co-pilot’s skin like that, and he’s not back from -- 

Raleigh hears a laugh, and, no, Yancy’s back already, sitting a couple of tables away talking with a LOCCENT tech Raleigh’s seen around. She’s pretty, and they’re talking about some LOCCENT voodoo that’s Raleigh only vaguely understands, and, yeah, if he didn’t know Yancy was taken, he’d assume his brother was flirting.

“Stop him!” Chuck hisses, looking outraged, and Raleigh doesn’t laugh, because, at 18, Chuck’s too easy a mark for a pro like Yancy. Sometimes it was easy to forget that this thing they’ve got going, co-pilots and ghost drifts and brothers, is also Chuck’s first serious relationship.

“Quit patronizing me and stop him, you git,” Chuck says, slapping an open hand down on top of Raleigh’s tablet, coincidentally wiping out the last hour’s worth of notes.

“Look,” he says with a sigh. “It’s not like I can control every--“

But then he sees what Chuck’s really fuming about. It’s not the tech. Yancy’s doing the thing again.

“Oh, goddamnit.”

“See?” Chuck says, vindicated. 

It’s not a big thing, really, but once you see it, you can’t stop seeing it, even if you really wish you could. Yancy does this thing with his mouth, you see, where he licks his bottom lip and then gently bites the tip of his tongue, and if you’ve kissed the man, or you’ve experienced what he can do with that tongue, it’s almost fucking impossible to look away from. 

It’s also hard-wired to Chuck’s cock like nothing else, and now that he’s paying attention, Raleigh can feel that arousal, in that same inexplicable way he knows that Yancy’s doing it on purpose, not for the tech, but specifically for Chuck’s benefit.

“Fine,” Raleigh sighs dramatically, and he gets up and goes over to where Yancy is, feeling Chuck’s eyes boring into his skull every step of the way.

“Ma’am,” he says politely to the tech Yancy’s talking to as he sits down next to the offending Becket. “I’m afraid I need to borrow him for a bit, if you don’t mind.”

“There a problem?” Yancy asks, but he knows already, because his lips are slowly curling up into a smirk.

The tech probably knows already too, because she’s made her goodbyes and is almost clear of the bench when Raleigh strikes.

Yancy does subtlety. Raleigh doesn’t.

He’s got his brother half-straddled before Yancy can move, and is both pinning him in place and supporting him as he bends him back for a kiss both deep and slow. With a hand at Yancy’s neck and an arm around his waist, Raleigh demands everything with this kiss, and after a moment Yancy gives it up, relaxing into his arms. They haven’t been quite this passionate with each other too often yet, and they haven’t done anything like this in public before, but, well, fuck it. Neither of them asked for this weird thing between them, not to mention the way it has grown to include Chuck, but the world is a fucked-up place, and they’ve always loved each other anyway.

Not quite like this, but it’s not like they can do anything about it anyway, even if they really wanted to.

Besides, Raleigh kisses like some kind of angel, or devil, or something like that; Yancy’s not really clear on his mythology of incestuous sex gods. It’s easily the most erotic, sensual kiss he’s ever gotten, and he can feel the rush all the way to his toes, and the rest of the world can just fuck right off.

Especially whoever that woman hissing “Oh my fucking God! Have a little decency!” at them is.

When Raleigh eases him upright and draws away from the kiss, Yancy makes a little squeak of disappointment, but, yeah, they should probably stop. Probably. He’s a little lightheaded.

Raleigh smirks at him, and Yancy pulls himself out of his daze with an effort, because there was probably a point this sudden swooping display of public affection. He can almost feel the gaze of a certain pair of eyes burning him and Raleigh both. Damn.

“Um, hi?” Yancy ventures.

“You remember Chuck, don’t ya, Yance?” Raleigh whispers in his ear.

“Chuck?” Yancy goes for the wide-eyed look even though he knows it’s condemned to failure already.

“Yeah, my co-pilot? Our boyfriend?”

“Yes?”

“That poor guy sitting over there with a crippling amount of wood?”

They could be reasonably certain that no one else could hear them, but the wave of frustration from Chuck’s direction is almost palpable.

Yancy grins. “Oh, him?”

“The nice Australian man who’s going to straight up murder you if you don’t stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop doing the thing, Yancy. Just stop it.”

“What thing?”

So Raleigh demonstrates. Twice. Slowly. A third time, then, just to make sure he gets the idea.

“Ohhhh. That thing. Maybe you should show me again to make sure.”

There’s a clatter and an angry curse in the near distance, which indicates, for those not caught in their sticky, complicated drift, that Chuck Hansen has lost all patience with the collective waste of skin and red blood cells that are the Becket brothers and is going to go do something more productive than sit there and come in his pants while they keep doing that thing with their tongues at each other.

Like beat off in the shower, or dump all their belongings out in the hall and set them on fire. Maybe both.

Stupid seppo arseholes.

The pulse of silent laughter and affection the drift carries from them to him convinces him not to murder them, but only just. He’s still going to get them back for this. 

Somehow. And it will be glorious.


End file.
